musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Gank Reckin' Crew
Founded: 2005 Headquarters: USA (CA, MO, NJ, VA & NY), Netherlands, Canada Website Link(s): *Non-Gank Reckin' Crew Official Website; *Forums; *Myspace; *Muzikalizate *SoundClick Label(s) NGRC Productions Genre(s) * Underground Rap Current Members *AJG *Drip-Drop *F-A-K-E (Thee Lyricisit) *Density Past Members *Blingx2 (cut) *Master Psyche (left) *CLB (left) Band Biography Back in 6/22/05, the Black Eyed Peas had a new movement called "the lyric movement" where alot of poets/rappers/etc. would come and post lyrics in the forums. The movement originally started with Angelo Garcia (nickname on the site beptimes3 a.k.a. rapmasta a.k.a. rap a.k.a. rapizbak but currently known as rapmastaman) With allies of other rappers on the site, it took a whole 9 months before he decided to get a group of the top rappers on the site toghether for the first time. This included rapmastaman (AJG), Southside Hustla, Da Phunky Man, dontmockdalock/doudie(Drip-Drop), QueenzFynest/Harlem World, Blingx2, Turntable (lyric only), Bepshaqfan (lyric only), MasterPsyche & Blover (more known as groupie). Rough Beginings By April, F-A-K-E had an idea of doing an audio-online mixtape. The idea quickly became a big discussion on the Black Eyed Peas forums. 1st off, was to settle the track listings. 17+ tracks had been thought of but only 11 (as of yet) are making the cut. The next was who was gonna be on what tracks. It was a rough discussion but 1st it was to find out who would be on the mixtape at all. The only people who couldn't get audio was Bepshaqfan, Turntable & Blover. The rest were good to go but soon after conflicts began. A small beef went between F-A-K-E & Drip-Drop (out of the discussion of the mixtape) but was quickly solved. Another was MasterPsyche & Blingx2 against Drip-Drop. MasterPsyche had said the word "nig" and offended several of the members. It was quickly solved by rapmastaman but MasterPsyche soon left after the cut of Blingx2. Blingx2 was cut because of an overhearing of leaving the group and trying to bring MasterPsyche & F-A-K-E with him. There is no beef between Blingx2 & MasterPsyche against the group. The mixtape entitled: Volume Uno: The Beggining was due for online release the first day of fall, September 23rd before the idea was abandoned the 1st week of September. Also, protege of F-A-K-E, Density, is now a soldier for the Non-Gank Reckin' Crew. He is to feature on the debut mixtape and AJG is producing his debut The Downfall. Short Beef/Dispute August of 2006, F-A-K-E & Drip-Drop had dispute against AJG claiming A was only in it for fame of himself. But after a week, AJG revealed about how much stuff he posted about ALL of NGRC. When it was finally ended, CLB had left & the NGRC mixtape was cancelled shortly after to make way of the new solo projects. Solo-Projects Several solo projects are being formed at the moment. They include solos from AJG (rapmastaman),Drip-Drop, F-A-K-E, Density & Southside Hustla. Also, former members MasterPsyche & Blingx2 are forming their own mixtape as a group called DRM & Blingx2 has said he will release a debut September of 2006. Alot of the updates can be found at The Non-Gank Reckin' Crew Site =Discography= Albums *Tha AJG Mixtape - AJG - 07/12/06 *5032 -F-A-K-E - 10/31/06 *Fight N Da Dawg - Drip-Drop - 12/12.06 *The Re-Up - AJG - 1/01/07 *The Downfall - Density - 02/13/07 *The Killa & The Devil - AJG & F-A-K-E - 6/21/07 EPs *The 5 Track Sampler - AJG - 07/01/06 *Re-Up On Ma Game: The Re-Up 3/23/07 - AJG - 07/28/06 *The Forbiddin Files EP-F-A-K-E- 6 September *The Diss Collection - AJG *Can't Get Rid Of Me That Easily Demo - Drip-Drop Singles {| class="wikitable" !align="center" valign="top" width="40"|Year !align="left" valign="top"|Song !align="center" valign="top" width="40"|Myspace* !align="center" valign="top" width="40"|Soundclick: Hip-Hop !align="center" valign="top" width="40"|Soundclick: Sub-Genre !align="left" valign="top"|Album |- |align="center" valign="top"|2006 |align="left" valign="top"|"Hard-Core Rhymin' (AJG Version)" |align="center" valign="top"|'10-50 per day' |align="center" valign="top"|'#3560' |align="center" valign="top"|'#579' |align="left" valign="top"|Tha AJG Mixtape |- |align="center" valign="top"|2006 |align="left" valign="top"|"Try 2 Diss Me" |align="center" valign="top"|'10-50 per day' |align="center" valign="top"|'n/a' |align="center" valign="top"|'#755 ' |align="left" valign="top"|Tha AJG Mixtape |- |align="center" valign="top"|2006 |align="left" valign="top"|"No Luv" |align="center" valign="top"|'10-50 per day' |align="center" valign="top"|'#7,775' |align="center" valign="top"|'#677' |align="left" valign="top"|Tha AJG Mixtape |- |align="center" valign="top"|2006 |align="left" valign="top"|"What's Next"(ft. 2pac, Ulgar, Martel & Prince Ital Joe) |align="center" valign="top"|'10-50 per day' |align="center" valign="top"|'#9,590' |align="center" valign="top"|'#851' |align="left" valign="top"|Tha AJG Mixtape |- myspace* = myspace charts are counted as how many plays/downloads Category: Artist